The Warrior of Inferno
by BlueInfernoX
Summary: Takuya left for the Digital-World at the age of 8, unwanted by his He found new parents, a new His powers of Flame had evolved beyond anyone's Now, at age 17, he finds four other humans in the What will happen?


Okay, I'm going to be honest here. I did not want to write this story. I have enough stories to deal with but I've been a long time Digimon fan, with Frontier being my favorite season, but all of the harem stories in the Digimon section are Naruto fics where the blonde gets all the girls. I mean, seriously! There are only 12 stories that are in the Digimon section with only five of them being Digimon ONLY, and then there's the fact that out of those two of them Yaoi!harem's. Beside's that there are two Takato harem's and a Davis harem. Also, out of all 12, only 1 of them is finished. WHY?!

So I'm going to write this story.

In this story Takuya's life isn't so hunky-dorey (I mean, his only problem was that his father worked a lot while the other's had real problems. I don't hate Takuya, he's my fave character!) and arrives in the Digital World a LOT earlier then he should. He was then raised and trained by Dianamon and Apollomon, his powers exceeding what they where in the show through powers that where hidden deep within him. The other four arrived together on the train and the story starts after JP has gotten his Human Spirit, where this new Takuya will join the gang.

Also, slight warning, for about ten or so chapters, depending on how long I make certain things, there will be some JP and Koji bashing, sorry I really like them (well besides JP, he's my least favorite character out of the team) but their personalities and what has happened in the story so far means that they will be bashed because of what will happen.

Takuya will also be smarter, stronger and have different forms then he did in the anime.

Takuya and Zoe will be wearing different cloths to the anime, just so you know.

Oh, and their ages are different. Here you go: Takuya- 17

Zoe- 16

JP- 17

Koji- 16

Tommy- 14

In Takuya's harem will be: Lilithmon, Ophanimon, Venusmon, Ranamon and Zoe. I might add another few to the group, if you all want it, but the max will be three more girls.

Now, on with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"Zoe Talking Italian"_

**"DIGIVOLUTION!"**

* * *

**Digimon Frontier**

**Warrior of Inferno**

**Chapter 1: The Power of Flames**

* * *

A lone boy walked through the forest, a calm air around him. He was 17 years old and he was home, in his true home.

He was a warrior, a defender, the protector of this world.

But he wasn't always like that.

He once had a very different family and a very different home.

Heck, he came from a very different _world!_

His birth mother and father where always busy, he could accept that when he was younger because they had work and everything but that changed when his little brother was born. His parents decrease their work load and time so they could spend more time with Shinya yet they outright ignored him.

Everything went to his little brother.

After nearly a year he had to teach himself to cook because his parents spent all their time worrying about Shinya and giving him stuff, so much stuff that they could barely pay the bills. This lead to them kicking him out when he was 8 so they could save money to pay the bills and get more stuff for their 'little prince'.

He survived on the streets for nearly a week before he found the special, hidden, floor of the translation which housed living trains called Trailmon.

He got on one and it brought him to another world, a world where amazing creatures made from living computer data lived.

The Digital World.

Here the phone he had found the other day changed into a black and red device that was just amazing. He had even gained an amazing power shortly after, able to become a Digimon like the amazing creatures around him.

He was lost again for a few more weeks, gaining the second stage of his power but he was unable to control the rage of the Beast as of yet. Although he did learn more about this world. The creatures where called Digimon, short for Digital Monsters, and they had a process called 'Digivolution', short for Digital Evolution, in order to increase their power while also changing their form. There where several levels to Digivolution. When Digimon first hatch from their eggs they start at their weakest form, Baby, before they change into In-Training later on and then, after training, they will become their Rookie forms. From there the Rookie's had two options to chose between. He could become a Champion Digimon after more training, the main method, or they could become an Armour Digimon from finding special items called Digi-Eggs. The draw back to becoming and Armour Level was that it was the end of the Digivolution change, there where no levels after it, but if they became a Champion then with even more training they could become an Ultimate Level Digimon and, eventually, the final stage called Mega. There are a few Mega Level Digimon that seem to Digivolve past Mega and become even stronger, but that was rare and where nicknamed Mega+ or Super Mega with no real way to officially name them since it was so rare and most people assumed it was a myth.

After weeks of walking around he stumbled upon the home of two of the most powerful beings, two beings who where like _gods_ of this world.

They where members of a group called the Olympus Twelve, twelve Digimon who have reached their highest forms and represents the Olympians of Ancient Greece's mythology. They protected the world from the shadows, most of the Digimon had no idea what they looked like.

They where opposites as well, one being male and one being female as well as one representing the sun and flames while the other represented the moon, ice and war.

They where called Apollomon and Dianamon respectively.

He told the two his story and they took him in, raised him as their own, and he saw them as such.

The two trained him, taught him more then what his existing powers where. They even found out he had more power then the Flame Spirit that he held but also the strength of Courage. The combined energy from the two ancient powers combined, becoming an entirely new form of power, also allowed him the ability that was seen as a myth, a legend, a childish story.

Over the years he had gained new powers and new friends, even found love a few times.

He let his last name go a long time ago when he parents showed they didn't want him.

He was the Warrior of Inferno and he was on a mission to save his world.

He kept walking until he heard a voice. Turning the corner he saw a group of four people. A fat male about his age, a younger boy, another boy about his age who's poster and expression screamed 'I'm better than you go away' and a beautiful girl who looked his age. And they where all human.

He smiled as he chuckled while the girl was yelling at the older two males...

* * *

(A little while ago)

Zoe Orimoto was not having a good week. First her parents decided to back to Japan from Italy making her lose all of her good friend. It doesn't help that everybody treats her like some fucking outcast because of her culture. So making friends in Japan was a work in progress. Then her damn phone told her to go to the train station that led her into a world filled with strange creatures called Digimon.

She wished that'll be the end but yet again every single possible god/ruler of every single religion loves to shit on random people's lives. Well, when you think about it, how else would they get their excitement then? But now, not only is she stuck here in this strange world, she's stuck with three boys and two smaller Digimon. Between the boys, one likes to run off in random fucking places leaving her alone with the other two boys. Let's add on the fact that he's probably the strongest one out of all of them although they could all turn into these does nothing but hits on her and tries to be the big macho man. All he really does is annoy the flying shit out her. The last boy is a huge of a cry baby but at least she can handle him, yet at the same time she couldn't blame him, he was really sweet as well most of the time but he had obvious fear and confidence issues. She had also gotten really close to the younger one, seeing him like a little brother and he seeing her as a big sister. But then there was all the fighting they had to do in order to survive.

Bad week indeed.

You can say that the only good thing that came out of this cluster fuck of messes is that she got to be a Digimon and kiss some Digi-ass. Until they Digivolved into Woodmon and handed her ass on a platter.

Koji came to save the day yet again showing how so 'badass' he is. And, after each fight where he saves the day like he has today, he boasts about it. Seriously, for god sake, he's almost as bad as JP boasting. Zoe just sighed and ran her hand through her long blond hair. Being 16 and beautiful had all the guys coming to her so she really couldn't blame JP for being so gaga over her.

She was wearing a pair of purple jean-shorts, secretly glad that she had not chosen the white ones which would be covered in so much dirt by now that they might as well be black or brown, that reached a few inches past her hips and showed off her long shapely legs, which where covered by a pair of black stockings and her feet where protected by a pair of black hiking-boots. On her upper-body was a short-sleeved white shirt which showed off her stomach and a purple sleeveless jacket, a pair of black fingerless gloves covering her hands. She was wearing a necklace with a silver pendent in the shape of a 'Z' hanging between her nicely sized breasts. Her long blond hair reached to her hip looking like a golden waterfall from behind. She had a cute little nose and her beautiful, kissable lips were twisted into a frown. And her light green eyes, which could be compared with a piece of jade, where narrowed in annoyance.

Koji was a 16 year old with long black hair which is pulled in a ponytail, making him look almost like a girls, that is covered by a blue and gray camouflage bandana and he has dark blue eyes. He wears gray pants that end at his ankles with long blue socks and white sneakers with blue stripes, a yellow shirt under a blue jacket with yellow stripes.

JP was 17 overweight boy with spiky brown hair and eyes. He wears an orange shirt under a blue jumpsuit with yellow pockets, white socks, and blue and yellow sneakers.

Tommy was 14 year old with brown hair and grey eyes. He was a short-sleeved white shirt with green trim around the end of the sleeves, the neck and the bottom of the shirt. He was also wearing yellow shorts that reached past his knees and white trainers with green straps.

Bokomon was a small white Digimon, about the size of a six-eight year old kid, with a brown-ish muzzle and black eyes, a pink elastic band was wrapped around his waist.

Neemon was slightly taller than Bokomon and was a yellow rabbit who's eyes where almost always closed and wears a pair of red baggy trousers.

"You know, you can at least ask if we're ok. Geez no need to such a dick to everybody." Zoe said irritated by Koji's attitude

"Yeah, you could be nicer kid." JP responded once again trying to impress Zoe which was failing.

"You seem fine so there's no need at asked. It'll just be a waste of my time." Koji responded coolly before he added "Where is the forest terminal?" Zoe felt an eyebrow twitching and was about to respond back at his comment when they heard a chuckle from a figure up on a tree.

"Well don't you guys look like a lively bunch." a male voice behind them chuckled making them all turn around in shock. They saw a human male, about 17, leaning against a tree. He had shaggy brown hair that wasn't too long or untidy but just looked wild and natural for him. His eyes where a soft brown and where full with mirth. He was wearing red and yellow trainers, a pair of black jeans with Digicode going down the left leg which read 'Inferno' and a white shirt which had a red symbol on it. The symbol was the Crest of Courage, a sun-like image, but instead of the solid circle in the middle it was another symbol embedded with it, this was the symbol of the Spirit of Flame; an image that looked similar to a frowning face. He was also wearing a red longsleeve jacket which had the sun-like image of the Crest of Courage as well as the symbol of the Spirit of Flame both in white across the back, the Crest of Courage on his right shoulder blade and the Spirit of Flame's symbol on his left. He was also wearing a pair of red goggles.

"A... human..." Zoe muttered in shock.

The man just chuckled again as he looked at the group "Aren't you the interesting group?" he turned to Neemon and Bokomon and said "Two Rookie level Digimon..." he then looked to Tommy "... A little kid..." he then turned to Koji and JP "... A dude who _seriously_ need a diet and a guy who needs an ego check..." and his eyes finally moved to Zoe, who found herself freeze as her green eyes meet his brown "... and a very beautiful blonde." Zoe felt her face explode with heat as an extremely large blush spread across her face. JP's face also turned red, except in anger

"Hey! Just who the hell are you!" the fat Warrior of Thunder replied

"I should be asking _you_ that actually." The new comer replied with narrowed eyes "You're intruding on my home!"

"Your home?" Tommy asked curiously

"The Digital World." He replied "I've lived in this world for nine years. It is my home. And no other humans are suppose to be here. Why are you here?"

"We where called here by a message from our phones." Zoe explained "We're trying to find our way to the Forest Terminal so we can get home." This caught His attention

"What? You got a message through your phones?" the brown haired boy asked in shock "Was there a symbol that appeared on your phones? And if so, what does it look like?"

"It was a dot with four 'U' like 'Y's above, below and on both the sides of it on an orange background." Koji said with narrowed eyes "Why do you care?"

"What about your phones? Did they change?" He asked in fascination

"Yea." Tommy said as he held out his cerulean blue and green D-Tector. Zoe pulled out her purple and pink D-Tector with light green buttons, JP followed by showing his navy blue and yellow D-Tector and Koji showed his white and dark blue D-Tector. The 17 year old looked at them all for a second before he smirked

"Looks like Ophanimon realised that it was finally time for some help." He replied with sigh of relief

"Ophanimon?!" Bokomon asked in shock

"Ophanimon? Who's that?" Neemon asked in stupidity

"Dummy!" Bokomon snapped before he painfully pulled at Neemon's red pants causing it to hit him painfully, the yellow rabbit-like Digimon yelping in pain "Ophanimon is one of the Three Celestial Digimon are the guardians and rule makers of the Digital World! Seraphimon is the Warrior, Cherubimon the Wisdom and Ophanimon is the compassion and love." the little white Digimon explained

"Unfortunately something has happened to Cherubimon and he has become a monster." the 17-year old explained "He has turned the Spirits of Earth, Wood, Water, Steel and Darkness into living Digimon to destroy the Digital-World. Ophanimon called many children to our world in order to get the help of the other Warriors; Wind, Ice, Thunder and Light. Which you four hold."

"How did you know that?!" JP asked in shock

"Simple, the D-Tector's would only appear to those who are able to use Spirits." the brown haired male explained

"Wait, you listed off the Warriors of Earth, Wood, Water, Steel, Darkness, Light, Thunder, Ice and Wind but there where 10 Legendary Warriors?" Bokomon interrupted anyone from saying any more

"There are." the boy replied as he pulled a strange device out of a holster on his hip. While the D-Tector's looked like big bulky walkey-talkies, this device looked like a much thinner, sleeker IPhone. The device was as big as a normal phone, slim and sleek. The casing was a deep vivid crimson colour. The screen was large and black, taking up most of the device. A small black button was on the side of the device as well as three small black buttons down the side of the screen. On the top of the device was _not _the strange blocky-like scanner but instead there was a small circular system above the screen, almost like a camera, full of small symbols and different numbers. The back had a large black symbol, a curved line almost like a 6 with the curve not connecting to it, the curve also having a flaring quality which made it look like a flame, and in the middle of the curve was a jagged line which almost looked like some form of fuel line that had caught on fire.

"Wow!" Tommy said in amazement as he looked at the device

"Why does your's look so much cooler then ours?!" JP growled in annoyance while Koji just narrowed his eyes

"I've been here for years. My D-Tector evolved a _long_ time ago." he explained "It's now the D-Scanner."

That's when Bokomon noticed the symbol in the middle of the Crest of Courage on his chest "You're the Warrior of Flame!"

"Actually I'm not." He replied "I'm more. Now I need all of you to follow me so we can get to Seraphimon's Palace. He'll give us the information needed for us to continue on and defeat Cherubimon."

"But we can't!" Zoe exclaimed "Our family's must be worried sick! _Your _ family must be worried sick! We need to go to the Forest Terminal to get home!"

He sighed "There's a... safety feature, I guess you could call it, for the calls that Ophanimon send out. When the Trailmon leave the Station in the Human World a time distortion between the worlds activates making it so that time in the Human World is more or less frozen."

"Really?!" Tommy asked in excitement

"Yes. The Forest Terminal is there to send all of the kids who where not chosen by the Spirits to go home. We'll be the last humans in the Digital-World then, until Cherubimon is defeated and then you can go home." He explained

"Just _who_ are you?" Koji asked with narrowed eyes

"Koji, don't be rude!" Zoe snapped at the only black haired person in the group before turning to mystery Warrior and asked "I'm sorry about him but can you please tell us your name?"

"I'm Takuya." the brown haired boy smiled making Zoe blush again "And what's your name?"

"Zoe Orimoto." She smiled softly

"I'm Tommy Himi." The youngest member of the team greeted

"JP." the fat boy grumbled

"And you're called Koji, aren't you?" Takuya said to the black haired boy with a smirk making him grumble and turn away with a glare "So, you all ready to go?"

"How do we even know that you can fight?" Koji asked with narrowed eyes

"I have to be able to fight if I've lived in this world for 9 years and earned the title of Eclipse Guardian." Takuya smiled making Bokomon's eyes widen

"The Eclipse Guardian?!" Bokomon gasped "You mean _you're _the adopted son and apprentice of the Olympic XII's Apollomon and Dianamon?!"

"You got me." Takuya chuckled softly

"Who?" JP asked

"Apollomon and Dinamon are two of the twelve guardians who watch over the entire Digital World, they are the ones the Three Celestial Digimon answer to. But, unfortunately, they are unable to interfere with the world personally so it's my job to act as their envoy. And since they adopted me and they represent the sun and moon respectively, it's only natural their son would be called the 'Eclipse'."

"But what about your _real _parents? Your _human _parents? Don't you care about them? They must miss you." Tommy asked in confusion

"You mean the bastards that kicked me out when I was 8 so they could look after their precious Shinya? Why should I care or even try and remember them? This world is my home now and that is all that matters." Takuya said with narrowed eyes, shocking everyone with his past and how petty their problems where compared to his. Yea most of them had no friends but that was it but he had no family either, well not his birth family, and he was kicked out, unwanted, even by them. "Are you gonna help or not?"

There was silence for a second before... "I'll help." Zoe said with a light in her eyes. The other's looked at her in shock "What? We don't need to worry about our family being scared shit-less that we're not there and we where chosen by these Spirit's for a reason so I'm gonna help!"

"If Zoe's helping then so will I." Tommy said, wanting to help his sister figure

"I can't leave Zoe alone here, she needs her Knight in Shinning Armour!" JP said arrogantly as he stepped forwards which made Zoe glare at him

"And what about you?" Takuya asked Koji

Koji just replied "That woman..."

"Ophanimon!" Takuya snapped at him

"... promised that this would answer all of my answers." Koji continued, pretending as if he couldn't even hear Takuya "So I will stay."

"Good." Takuya nodded before he began to walk off into the forest "Now follow me, Seraphimon's Palace is this way!"

"Who made _you_ the boss?!" JP yelled in arrogance

"I'm _leading the way_ because _I know the way_!" Takuya yelled back with a roll of his eyes which made Zoe giggle as she and Tommy ran to catch up to him, Bokomon and Neemon running to catch up with the three. JP just growled as he flashed red

'He will _not_ get _my_ Zoe!' He thought in arrogance, jealousy and anger before he and Koji followed the three in front of them at a much more sedated pace

Takuya was telling the four near him, Zoe and Tommy and the Digimon, about his time in the Digital-World before he suddenly stopped and yelled "GET DOWN!" and pushed the four near him down to the ground just as a small troll/ gnome like creature flew over them with a giant hammer, which would have hit them if it wasn't for Takuya

"SEISMIC SLEDGE!" the troll/gnome was yelled as he nearly hit the four, before his hammer hit the trees on the other side of them and was sent rolling on the ground from the momentum of his missed swing "OW! OW! OW!" The creature yelled in pain as it rolled on the floor. This creature had green/yellow/brown skin with dark red markings on it's arms and long nose. It was wearing purple armour with a red cap that had a mace made out of the same purple armour at the end

"Grumblemon." Takuya growled

"Grumblemon?! The Warrior of Earth?!" Bokomon gasped

"Hello Fire-boy, me Grumblemon here to kill you!" the troll like gnome chuckled

"Don't think so dirt-for-brains!" Takuya growled as he pulled out his D-Scanner "You all stay back, you're too weak to take this guy down!"

"Weak?!" Koji growled

"Grumblemon has his Beast Spirit, the second form we can take, and those are as strong as Ultimate Level Digimon. You guys only have your Human Spirit's which are only as strong as Champions. Tommy and Koji might be able to do something against him but Zoe's Wind Spirit and JP's Thunder Spirit are almost useless against the Warrior of Earth, the Spirit of Water is his only weakness." Takuya explained, his voice filling with sorrow as he mentioned the Spirit of Water "He and I are neutral against each other but because he has only been recently created I have the advantage while you guys are all still inexperienced so he would have another advantage." He then pressed the button at the side of his D-Scanner causing the 'camera' above the scene to turn red and a bright glow began to shine from the screen, the light coming from an image of the symbol on the back of the phone

"No, _I _will handle this!" Koji growled as he charged before he yelled **"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"** as he yelled a ring of Fractal Code surrounded his hand which ha scanned with his D-Tector. HE was then surrounded by an orb of Fractal Code which he shattered revealing a man clad in silver armour that had dark blue lining, large shoulder pads, a white and dark blue stripped scarf and a wolf-themed mask **"LOBOMON!"** he yelled. The new warrior the pulled out a handle which created a small beam of white light, a light-sabre "LOBO KENDAL!" Lobomon called as he tried to slash at Grumblemon only for the little troll to jump out of the way and slam his hammer into his gut

"SEISMIC SLEDGE!" Grumblemon roared as his hammer connected sending Lobomon flying into several trees making them fall on top of him

"I'm not going down!" Lobomon growled as he pushed himself up

"Then prepare to face Me Grumblemon's Beast Spirit!" Grumblemon chuckled before he was surrounded by an orb of Fractal Code **"GRUMBLEMON! SLIDE EVOLUTION! GIGASMON!"** the Fractal Code dissipated revealing that Grumblemon was now completely different. His skin was now only brown with the markings now being a lighter brown. He had grown to be about 13 feet tall and his cloths had all disappeared. He now looked more like a troll while all of his gnome like properties where gone, besides his nose "Me Gigasmon finish you!" the newly formed Digimon roared "QUAGNIRE TWISTER!" the giant Digimon then began to spin around at an extreme rate, becoming nothing but a spinning blur, before he slammed into Lobomon like a spinning top and sent the Warrior of Light flying again, this time being covered by another orb of Fractal Code and reverting back to Koji "Awe, Me Gigasmon thought you would last longer."

"Looks like it's my turn." Takuya said with a grin

"But Takuya..." Zoe started, fear gripping her "... That guy took Koji down like he was nothing!"

"Don't worry, I've got this!" Takuya said as a ring of Fractal Code, a concentrated version of the data that give Digimon life, appeared around his left hand as the D-Scanner was held tightly in his right hand. But the group where slightly shocked by the Fractal Code. Fractal Code is normally, somehow, both navy blue and shinning white at the exact same time Takuya's was a bright, vibrant orange and a deep dark crimson

"Bring it Fire-boy!" Gigasmon chuckled darkly

Bokomon's eyes widened in excitement as he pulled a green book from inside his pink waistband, and opened it a few pages in to show a crudely drawn picture of a male humanoid Digimon. He had a black bodysuit, his arms and legs covered with red and gold armour. There was a silver chest plate secured by two red shoulder plates, and there were a large black horn-like spike at the top of each one. His face was concealed by a red mask with horns at the top, leaving only his mouth visible. Silver gauntlets and a red belt completed his attire. He had blue eyes, long wild blonde hair that reached his waist with red highlighted marks on both sides of his cheeks, almost as if he had received a large slash on both sides of his face and they where still bleeding to this day, and elongated canine. This was Agunimon, the Human Spirit of Flame and Bokomon was exited to possibly see him

"Execute." Takuya said calmly as he held the D-Scanner horizontally in front of him, right in front of his chest, with the screen facing away from him. He then brought his other hand, still surrounded by the single ring of Fractal Code upwards so that the ring would go across the camera-like scanner above the devices screen and continue going up until it went above his head. His hand stopped as the ring met the scanner and resistance was met **"Courage..."** Takuya continued, confusing everyone from the different saying that this new Warrior had to them, as he began to push against the resistance before a yell of **"... EVOLUTION!"** caused the hand to push past the resistance, the arm now raised above his head as the fractal code around his hand flew around him and more Fractal Code flew out of the 'camera' on the D-Scanner. All of the strangely coloured Fractal Code surrounded Takuya, making an egg shaped dome as his cloths where seemingly burnt away from him and his skin began to glow so his entire body was now a shinning silhouette of white light. Two rectangular 'plates' seemed to appear out of nowhere and they surrounded the glowing form that was Takuya, one in front of him and the other behind him, both standing vertical before moved towards each other, squashing around Takuya as if he was in a press mould. Armour then appeared out of nowhere and fused onto his body before the 'mould' suddenly exploded and Takuya's new form fell through the air and landed on a small hexagonal platform before slashing his arm causing three arcs of flame to fly through the air and then shooting a fireball from his other arm. He then yelled his name **"HELIOMON!"** the 'egg' of Data surrounding Takuya then dissipated revealing the new being to the world

"That's not Agunimon!" Bokomon yelled in shock as he saw the new form.

And he was right.

It wasn't.

Heliomon was the same hight and body as Agunimon, hell he looked a lot _like_ Agunimon only... _more_.

First, instead of the dull red armour that Agunimon wore Heliomon's was a bright, blazing shade. His chest armour was much larger, bulkier, stronger. His shoulder armour had large spikes flowing upwards, looking powerful. His arms where mostly the same going down, except he did not have the silver gauntlets, instead he had large orange hexagonal shield like gauntlets that he held tightly, the left gauntlet/shield had three long claws coming out of it, they where slightly modified versions of WarGreymon's Dramon Destroyers, and as you could see from his right hand, the hand that did not have the clawed Dramon Destroyer, was that it was not a humans hand but, instead, it was a three fingered hand made out of a white bone-like structure with red markings on it. His belt as well as his thigh and leg armour was gone and, instead, his entire lower body was covered in _slightly_ bulky red armour, not bulky enough to hinder movement but bulky enough to be very strong, with golden markings running across it and his feet did not look like the three toed dragon-esk feet they where, instead, covered in a sleek dark red armour looking like a knights. A long tail made out of red scales flew out behind him with a few rings of golden and white scales every now and again. He had a pair of large orange wings that looked like a birds or, maybe an angel of fire, sprouting from his shoulder blades. Flowing down his back, between his wings, was a cape that ended just past his knees, it was a solid blood red with the symbol on the back of his phone in black, the way the cape waved at the end gave it the illusion that the cape was on fire. His hair was shorter but still the wild style that was associated with Agunimon as well as the same shade of vibrant yellow. His eyes, however, where completely. Instead of the soft cerulean blue colour they where now a shinning violet/ ultramarine blue which seemed to stare into your soul. Over all, if you saw him the first two things that would cross your mind was a knight and an angel

"Wow!" Tommy said in amazement

"He looks different then our Spirits." JP mumbled as he looked at the slightly more animal-like warrior in front of them while Koji just narrowed his eyes slightly

_"Lui è un angelo di fuoco! _(He's an angel of fire!)" Zoe mumbled in her native tongue

"Me Gigasmon don't care if Fire-boy has new form! Me Gigasmon crush!" the troll roared before he jumped into the air and brought his fists together "TECTONIC SLAM!**"** Gigasmon roared as he slammed arms dow as hard as he could but Heliomon just raised his arm and caught it effortlessly with just two fingers holding the massive fists in place "WHAT?!"

"Wow. You're actually weaker then I thought." Heliomon chuckled, his voice was the same as Takuya's only slightly deeper, before he gave a light push and sent the giant troll flying

"Why you!" Gigasmon grumbled as he pulled himself up "Who do you think you are?!"

"I am Heliomon, Warrior of Inferno!" Heliomon said calmly "I am the protector of this world! And I will save you... my friend!" The Warrior then charged, a ball of fire appearing in his right hand "And my Fire will burn away Cherubimon's corruption!" Heliomon then charged as the fire intensified and swirled, the fire becoming blue and condensation into a palm sized ball of swirling blue flames "BURNING SOUL!" Heliomon then slammed the blazing orb into Gigasmon's gut causing the Beast Warrior of Earth to be sent flying away screaming in pain as he flew away and slammed into a wall

"Me no lose! Me take Spirit! QUAGNIRE TWISTER!" Gigasmon mumbled in anger, yelling his attack, as he began to spin again

"I don't think so." Heliomon said as he suddenly took to the sky so he easily dodged the attack. He then pointed his left arm, the one with the clawed Dramon Destroyer, at the giant troll like Digimon as the blades began to glow and grow longer "Taste the steel of my God Claw." Heliomon said, obviously referring to his bladed weapon "TRI INFERNO!" Heliomon called as he charged at Gigasmon, more or less becoming a line or blazing might, as he appeared behind him and his claws returned to normal. Meanwhile three red markings appeared on Gigasmon's chest as he stood there shacking, his eyes white, before his body seemed to turn black while a ring of glowing Fractal Code appeared around him with two small statues in the middle of Gigasmon's body became visible through the darkness. One stature looked like Grumblemon's armour and hat while the other statue looked like a kneeling Gigasmon "I win." Heliomon said as he pulled out his D-Scanner before he pressed the button on the side and said "Fractal Code: DIGITIZE!" he the ran the scanner/camera above the -Scanner's screen across the ring of Fractal Code surrounding Gigiasmon. The Fractal Code and the Gigasmon statue flew from the blackened body of Gigasmon before the figure seemed to disappear to reveal Grumblemon who fell to the floor

"No! My Beats Spirit!" Grumblemon yelled as he stood up and looked at Heliomon in fear "You give back! It mine!"

"Go Grumblemon." Heliomon said as he turned away from the gnome/troll and began to walk away "I don't want to end you today."

"This not over!" Grumblemon yelled before he quickly burred himself underground and began to tunnel away

"Unfortunately it's not." Heliomon muttered bitterly as he was surrounded by his red and orange Fractal Code before it flew back into his D-Scanner, revealing Takuya "Let's go." he then began to continue leading the way to the Forest Terminal

"Hey!" JP snapped "Why didn't you finish him?!"

"Because he was once my friend." Takuya sighed "I use to visit Cherubimon a lot when I was younger, so he helped my training by bringing the five Spirit's under his protection to life so I had friends and someone to train against. Unfortunately, when their deleted and revived their personalities are different. He remade them so he had warriors and... my friends where gone..." the other's looked at Takuya in shock "Let's just get going." the other's just kept quiet and followed...

* * *

(Elsewhere)

In what appeared to be a dead tree, in the middle of a fog, is where we find Grumblemon, as he limped back through the halls of the base. He was angry. One of the people he was suppose to kill, the biggest thorn in his master's side, had effortlessly defeated him and taken his Beast Spirit "Me make kids pay, and pay big time." said the gnome like Digimon "Me destroy Fire-boy, take back Beats Spirit as well as Inferno Spirit!"

"Goodie, the Beast-Of-Brains-For-Dirt, has another incompetent plan. You couldn't out with a nitwit" said a beautiful feminine voice with a classical Southern Bella accent, like Rogue from the X-Men

"Uh? Who there? That you Ranamon?" asked Grumblemon in confusion as he looked around in shock

"How many Warriors of Water do you know?" asked the same voice as a silhouette of a person came rising out of one of the holes. A light turned on beneath them to reveal a Digimon who appeared to be female, who was also slightly taller than Grumblemon. She had light green like skin and wasn't wearing any footwear. She also had blue things on her arms that each had small round red gem in each. She also had what looked like green colored fins on her hips. She also was wearing a slightly revealing blue outfit. It seemed her outfit truly showed of her figure. She didn't seem as developed as most models, but she still had the body that would make you look at her with appreciation. She also had a blue object on her head that looked like a crown, with three of the same red gems as the ones on her arms and knees. She also had another pair of the same fins on the crown object, just like the ones on her hips. "Now listen up rock head, stop sneaking around our backs trying to impress Lord Cherubimon!" said the now identified Ranamon with an angry glare

"You back off! What Me do no business of you!" said Grumblemon in defiance with a fire in his eyes

"Thou art mistaken." A sophisticated voice said in an 'Old British' kind of accent. Grumblemon and Ranamon looked towards the new voice to look at a tall figure that had no face, but instead a mirror with light coloured red lips to show if he was talking. He also had green coloured armour, with a mirror where his stomach would be. He also appeared to be holding two shields, but they were in fact mirrors.

"Mercurymon, Warrior of Steel!" Grumblemon gasped, identifying the newcomer

"Thy thoughtless acts reflect badly upon us all." said Mercurymon in a tone of annoyance "Thou should study an opponent first, not boresly rush into battle."

"Got that right!" said yet another new voice in an Australian accent. It was another Digimon who appeared to be closer in height to Mercurymon. He was a light brown 'doll', being the only real way to describe him, with darker brown accents and beady yellow eyes. He appeared to have a closed jaw like mouth visible on him full of razor sharp teeth, and also appeared to have gears attached to each one of his limbs.

"Arbormon, Warrior of Wood!" said Grumblemon, who announced the final warrior's name, and looked at the Digimon who's Element worked with his the best in battle

"Yo, y'want I should ruff 'im up for ya?" asked Arbormon

"Enough! Our circle is complete!" said Mercurymon, cutting off any other comment

"But Duskmon, Warrior of Darkness..." Grumblemon began to ask before he was interrupted.

"Oh sugah, he wouldn't join us in a million years!" said Ranamon with a small laugh which sounded very musical

"For sooth, he has no heart for battle, and does little but stare at the moons. We shall rule this world, whilst his only domain will be the world he sees when he closes his eyes!" said Mercurymon.

All of them enjoyed a short laugh before Grumblemon said "Me no get."

Which made Mercurymon groan in annoyance "I'm surrounded by buffoons"

Little did the three male Digimon in the room know, was that the only female of the group remembered her past life.

Her love.

She could not wait to be reunited with him, and then take down these monster's she had been forced to fight besides.

She looked to the sky and as the other's began an argument and one thought flashed through her mind 'Wait for me... Takuya...'

* * *

And there you go! The first chapter! The 'secret power' that Takuya has will be revealed in the next chapter, don't worry. And if you do not find this story to your liking I will also be working on a Takato/harem with a Xross Wars flair to Takato. See ya!


End file.
